


Lighthearted and Low

by 3mmaU_BIJMPR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3mmaU_BIJMPR/pseuds/3mmaU_BIJMPR
Summary: Eloise Hornwood has always thought of herself as an ordinary girl. She likes to blend in- for fear of being disliked. It is one lovely morning when she looks down on the doormat and sees two odd-looking letters, and they are addressed to her parsylmouth twin brother, Henry, and herself!Eloise knows nothing of Hogwarts- or the wizarding world at all (not counting her older sister Louise's school: Beauxbaton Academy). Even after discovering that her parents were not her parents, it is only when she runs into Harry Potter accidentally when her life becomes something more.Eloise feels like she has never before. She feels herself falling for him, envying Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend and girlfriend. Eloise knows two things- being with him puts herself in great danger, she'll split away from Henry, who hates Harry Potter, and she'll have to overcome her fear of blending in to win him over.





	Lighthearted and Low

* * *

**Chapter One: The Letters**

Despite her early-morning schedule, Eloise Hornwood slept on the morning of July 29th. She was in a deep sleep and having a very strange dream about owls. She decided that it was all nonsense and pulled herself out of bed, opening her eyes. She slipped on her robe, a soft white, and pulled on her slippers. She walked over to the desk and looked down at a letter she intended to sent to her aunt.

_ Dear Maisy, _

_ I know that it's been a while since we've written, but I've been thinkng things over. I've been having this awfuly strange dream about owls. All types of them, and they were carrying packages and letters. Like... owl post. It was quite odd, but it looked like a man, an old one, was sending them off somewhere. I'm not sure what's up with it, but I wondered if maybe you knew something about it? Sounds silly, but you knew what to do when Henry could talk to snakes. That was extremely odd, and I'm not sure what's up with that. Anyways, I _

That was all Eloise had of the letter. She sat down to write more but fliched soon after.

"Eloise!" her mother called, "Could you get the mail? Henry's busy taking care of Pike. I think he's talking to the bloody snake again-" Her voice died off and Eloise knew that she had gone to tell off Henry.

Eloise walked downstairs obediently and pushed the heavy door open. It was a nice day outside, so she stood on the porch and felt the breeze for a minute or two. Then she ran across the lawn and opened the mailbox. She looked at the mail- nothing interesting- and hurried back inside. Before she entered the house, however, she skidded to a halt and looked down at the doormat. There were two odd-looking letters, each addressed to Henry and herself.

Eloise picked them up. She walked inside, carrying the two letters and peering at them curiously. She nearly tripped over a stack of boxes that were in the hall, announcing the farewell of her older sister, Louise. 

Eloise walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. “Eloise,” her mother said, “did you fetch the post?”

“Yes, mum,” Eloise would respond, handing the stack of letters- the boring one. 

Mrs. Hornwood, however, spotted the other stack that Eloise was gripping tightly. “Eloise?” 

“Yes, mum?” Eloise would ask, looking up at her mother innocently.

“What are those letters there?” she asked. 

“They’re mine and Henry’s,” Eloise replied simply. 

“Well?” Mrs. Hornwood said, waiting, “Read yours! I’m sure they’re probably some strange letters from Maisy-”

“No… this stamp says they came from an odd place called Hog-Hogwaaarts…” Eloise said, trying to read the tiny print.

“Hogwarts?” asked Mrs. Hornwood, smiling. “I just knew you had it!”

“What’s Hogwarts?” Eloise asked, ripping the letter open.

“Hogwarts is a school,” Louise said, entering the room.

“You know about Hogwarts?” Eloise asked curiously.

“But of course! Where do you think I go all year?” Louise said, amused.

“Hogwarts?” Henry asked Louise.

“No, Beauxbatons,” she said, “I’m French.”

Henry rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

“Dear Miss Hornwood, we are pleased… Witchcraft and Wizardy?” Eloise asked. “I’m a witch?”

“Yes, and it’s now that I tell you- you’re purebloods, the best kind of witch.”

“But pureblood means you and father would be, too!” Henry said, getting excited.

“...Yes. Yes, we attended,” Mrs. Hornwood said, walking out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

“You never told me this, mother!” Louise said, a grin on her face. “What houses were you and father in?”

“Griffindor,” her mother said quickly, turning to the stove and tending the the sizzling bacon.

Louise suddenly looked at Eloise and Henry. “I hope one of you is in Ravenclaw. They were so nice to me when I visited Hogwarts! Last time it was Hufflepuff- they were nice, too. You know, I got to see all the main towers for the four- Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have the best ones, you know.”

“Oh, alright!” Eloise said, giggling. “You’ve made your point.”

“I’m disappointed- I wish you came to Beauxbatons,” Louise said. 

“I’m surprised. Your name is French, but you’re not French. That happens, but Louise isn’t French either, though she says she is,” Henry said.

“I am French!” Louise said.

“No, you’re not! Do that fake accent!”

“Eet iz not vake!” Louise said.

“Say a French word,” Mrs. Hornwood cut in.

“...Bonjour?”

“You learned that from that one movie."

“Ja ma’pelle Louise.”

“Seriously?” Henry said, laughing.

“‘Ou are in eediot!” Louise said, stuffing her nose in the air. She stormed out of the room, obviously thinking she was French.

“Mother and father aren’t French,” Eloise said, leaning over to Henry as her mother left the room.

“Right. She couldn’t be French if they weren’t!” Henry said. He then straightened and stuffed his nose in the air, imitating Louise. “Eet is eemposseeble!”

We both laughed and ate our breakfast, chatting about our lists of school supplies.

"Do you suppose Aunt Maisy went to Hoogwarts?" Eloise suggested.

"I don't know. We will ask about her and our parents."

"Alright," Eloise said. "We'll know soon enough."

Eloise ran upstairs and finished her letter to Maisy. When she was finished, it read:

_ Dear Maisy, _

_ I know that it's been a while since we've written, but I've been thinkng things over. I've been having this awfuly strange dream about owls. All types of them, and they were carrying packages and letters. Like... owl post. It was quite odd, but it looked like a man, an old one, was sending them off somewhere. I'm not sure what's up with it, but I wondered if maybe you knew something about it? Sounds silly, but you knew what to do when Henry could talk to snakes. That was extremely odd, and I'm not sure what's up with that. Anyways, I have a feeling it has to do with Hogwarts. Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy has accepted Henry and I. I don't know if you went, but I'd love to keep in touch with you. If you did go, what was it like? Tell me all about you and mother's days there- mother says that she was a Griffindor, I believe. I'm not sure at all what Griffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw mean, but I do hope to understand soon. Tell me all about the new world I am to discover- and remember, send your letters by owl! I'm pretty sure that's what the dream was. The letter said that the headmaster was named  Albus Dumbledore (He must be the old man I saw...), and the letters the owls were holding looked like Henry's and my own. What I wonder is if there were signs. Does Henry's gift, talking to snakes, of course, have anything to do with Hogwarts or being a wizard at all? I have so many quesions. I hope to see you soon, perhaps in a wizard/witch location?  _

_ Cheers, Eloise. _


End file.
